


Elemental

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Current Manga Spoilers, Established Relationship, M/M, Suga is a bossy bottom and Tobio is weak for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Suga has a surprise waiting for Tobio when he gets home from practice.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 34. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.

When Tobio opens the door, the heady smell of cooking food greets him. Mouth watering, he drops his duffel at the door and breathes in the scent before giving a murmured, “Tadaima.”

From the kitchen, Suga’s head pokes out and he beams at Tobio. “Ey, you’re home! Go take a shower. I can smell you from here.”

Snorting, Tobio drags his bag behind him and does as he’s bid. Ten minutes later, he emerges showered and his laundry in the washer, toweling off his hair off while the latent moisture dries off his bare torso. “What’s for dinner?”

“Curry. Felt like doing something special.” Suga hums as he stirs the pot and indulges in its rich fragrance. “Smells like heaven, if I do say so myself.”

This tugs a smile out of Tobio. “I’ll get dressed.”

Suga chuckles. “Don’t you dare. I plan on getting you out of your clothes later.” He waves a wooden spoon at Tobio and laps at the savory curry on it. Tobio gulps when he realizes Suga is wearing an apron, underwear, and nothing else. “Why would you make things hard on old Suga-san?”

At the brazen promise, Tobio groans into his towel. Suga will definitely get what he wants — he usually does — and Tobio is greatly looking forward to obeying.

If someone had told him ten years ago he would be wrapped up in a blanket of domestic tranquillity with his former senpai and teammate, Tobio would’ve thought they were nuts. Now he can’t imagine coming home without a haphazard pile of half-graded papers on the kitchen table, or a mountain of dishes after an evening of some cooking experiment.

Tobio wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.

Soon, they’re nestled together on the couch, steaming bowls of food on their laps while they watch a gameshow Tobio still doesn’t remember the name of. Suga cackles at the host’s puns, some of which Tobio isn’t sure he understands, but the light of joy it elicits in Suga is more than enough.

The dishes end up in the sink, where one of them will get to it tomorrow (probably). Tobio doesn’t have time for that at the moment, not when roaming hands loop around his waist and nails dig into his taut skin.

“Now it’s time for me to play, Tobio-kun.” Suga’s lips trail across Tobio’s shoulder until his teeth sink into the smooth flesh at the base of his neck. “Now you know why I wanted you to shower. Now you taste like Sexy Mountain Spring Surprise or whatever.”

Tobio guffaws, but it turns into a groan when Suga’s hands roam downward to tug at the waistband of his pajama pants. “Ready to for a little game, Mr. Professional Athlete, whose rock hard thighs really I want to crush me right now?”

Even after years of being together, the things Suga says when they get intimate sometimes still make Tobio blush like the virgin he certainly is not. It’s not the dynamic one would assume, looking at them from a distance. Suga is a primary school teacher who likes to wear sweaters and smiles, and Tobio is the tall dark and cranky one with the resting bitchface. 

No one would assume Suga has Tobio wound around his finger. Nevertheless, what Suga wants he gets, and he manages to make Tobio crave giving it to him.

“Mmm, on your knees, love,” Suga commands, and Tobio complies.

His every nerve tingles in anticipation. It’s a special night, indeed. Suga had come into the evening armed with bare flesh and Tobio’s favorite food. It’s almost unfair how well Suga knows how to wring everything he desires from Tobio, but Tobio doesn’t plan on leaving Suga unscathed.

The apron flutters to the floor in front of him, and soon his vision is filled with the outline of Suga’s erection through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Tobio can’t help but lick his lips and reach for his prize.

Suga’s hand slaps Tobio’s away. “Nope, not yet. You need to warm up, baby. Didn’t Suga-san ever teach you that?”

Two fingers nudge at Tobio’s lips, and he opens up to let them push inside. His cheeks hollow as he caresses Suga’s digits with his whole mouth, not bothering to mask his little moans of pleasure as Suga uses him.

Tobio’s cock starts to ache, and he wants more of everything. Like he can read Tobio’s mind, Suga pulls back his fingers and uses them to nudge down his underwear, freeing his length for Tobio’s greedy mouth.

Fingers knot into his hair, holding him still, and Suga slowly thrusts between Tobio’s lips. The tip nudges at his throat and drags the occasional tear from the corner of his eye. Nonetheless, he relaxes and welcomes everything Suga gives him.

When Suga pulls away, Tobio growls under his breath. Suga chuckles and pats Tobio’s cheek. “You’re so thirsty, Tobio. It’s adorable.” He drags the backs of his fingers down the line of Tobio’s jaw. “Come up here and give me a kiss.”

“Not so fast.” Tobio tries to stand, but Suga pushes him back down and nudges his fingertips against Tobio’s lips. “Start here.”

Gaze firmly locked with Suga’s, Tobio feathers kisses up the back of Suga’s hand, up his arm until he reaches the creamy skin of Suga’s shoulder. A habit years in the making, Tobio nips along the curve until his mouth hovers over Suga’s ear.

“Like this, Suga-san?” Tobio murmurs, relishing the shiver it draws out of Suga before continuing his trek down the line of Suga’s jaw.

Their lips meet, and Suga’s limbs latch around Tobio immediately. Dizzy from the kiss and the feel of Suga’s length pressing against his belly, Tobio growls and hefts Suga off the floor by his bottom. Both of them gasp when Tobio roughly pins Suga’s back against the wall nearby.

Suga tears his mouth away. “Hmm, I like it when you get all assertive.” He rolls his hips and doesn’t bother muffling his moan of delight. “Love, you sure know how to treat a guy right.”

Done with words and waiting, Tobio unleashes a harsh kiss and swallows Suga’s pleased mewl. All the while, Suga’s hand is blindly swatting in the direction of their bedroom door until he grips the knob and whips it open.

Bouncing as he lands on the mattress, Suga giggles and drags Tobio down on top of him. “C’mere, gorgeous,” Suga says, voice raw with need. “Show Suga-san how much you love him.”

A thread of feral desire courses through Tobio, and he ravages the smooth plane of Suga’s chest with his mouth while Suga’s toes hook onto the waistband of Tobio’s pajama pants, wriggling them down his thighs. His cock springs free, brushing against Suga’s, and he draws one of Suga’s nipples between his teeth until Suga cries out.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy, Tobio-kun.” Suga’s hand cracks down hard on Tobio’s backside. “Now you’re not allowed to come until I do.”

The room tilts on its axis at Suga’s declaration, and Tobio continues teasing Suga while he gropes for their necessities in the nightstand. When he drops a cock ring on Suga’s stomach, Tobio can’t mistake the purr of approval that comes with it.

Easing the ring onto Suga’s drizzling cock, Tobio warms the lube on his fingers in no particular hurry. His digits tease Suga’s hole until Suga kicks his feet against the mattress and cries out. “Oh my god, Tobio, you are a rude man. Just fuck me already!”

Tobio purses his lips, brows drawn in thought until he lets out a simple, “Nope.” 

Suga splays out his limbs and sighs. “I was afraid you’d say that. We’re going to get another noise complaint if you keep this up, and the police barely even pay attention to stuff like that.”

“Don’t care.” Tobio resumes his agonizing prep, making Suga squirm every time he brushes against the prostate. When Suga tries to grip his cock in desperation, Tobio grasps both of Suga’s wrists into his free hand and shoves them down onto the pillow above Suga’s head. “No.”

Pupils wide and eclipsing almost all of the warm brown in his eyes, Suga’s chest heaves as he struggles to deal with the slew of sensation Tobio is enjoying inflicting on him far too much.

When tears start to pool in his eyes from the effort, Tobio’s fingers retreat, and with a few strokes of lube, he thrusts into Suga in one harsh snap.

“Fuck!” Suga cries. “Oh please, baby, move for me. Move —” Tobio swallows Suga’s pleas as he finally answers them, the lewd sound of his hips slapping against Suga’s ass filling the room.

Tobio pulls away from the kiss, his motions stuttering when the volume of Suga’s loudly expressed pleasure hits him. 

He doesn’t know how they have reached this point where they can shut out everyone and everything but each other (even volleyball), but the only elements of Tobio’s universe are the feel of Suga’s skin on his, the sounds of his pleasured cries bouncing off the walls, the taste of bliss whenever they kiss.

A steady stream of profanity and begging ooze out of Suga now, no longer playing a game so much as clawing his way to the end of it. 

Soon, Tobio isn’t certain how much longer he can hold back his own release, so he frees Suga’s cock from the ring and strokes it with his fist in time with the motion of his hips. 

Suga comes with hoarse shout, and Tobio empties himself seconds after when Suga’s insides milk him dry. Spent and high on satisfaction, Tobio drapes himself atop Suga for a long, languid, perfect kiss.

Suga grins against Tobio’s lips. “Did we have fun with our game?”

“Mmm, yes,” Tobio whispers, brushing their mouths together once again. It takes everything he has to pry himself off the bed, not bothering to put his pants back on. “Be right back.” 

Tobio returns to mop away the mess, leaving the two of them free to melt into each other for the rest of the night.

His back nestled against Tobio, Suga sighs. “I need to make curry more often, even if I probably won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

“You always have been the smart one,” Tobio mutters against the soft hair at the base of Suga’s neck. “Love you.”

Suga plants a kiss to Tobio’s roughened palm. “Love you too, Tobio.”

Sleep comes quickly, but even its warmth cannot outstrip the peace those words bring to Tobio as he drifts off.


End file.
